Smash-tastic!
by SubZeroIceDragon
Summary: Technically a One-Shot for my 25th reviewer, MiracleHeart. The day I have a bad procrastination night, I suddenly find myself with a few characters from the Smash Bros. series. How will this turn out?
1. Part 1: Encounter

**Smash-tastic! **

**One-Shot Part 1**

***Click. Click.***

My homework was pilling up as usual. Procrastination is my worst enemy but my mind seems to enjoy it. It was around 4:30 in the morning and I'm finishing up my essay for my English class and its due within a few hours. Music was the only thing keeping me awake as I was listening to some videogame OSTs on Pandora and to the sounds of my fingers flying across my keyboard, taping each key as fast as possible. I was really tired and getting this done was my main priority right now.

As I was changing songs, an Ad popped up on my screen. It was one of those "CONGRATUALTIONS! YOU WON A FREE… (Insert prize name here)!" Ads. I was about to click on the "cancel" button because the "X" was unavailable but my roommate, Sean, opened the door, scaring me and pressing "Claim Prize" instead. I looked at him before I could notice what had just happened on-screen. He had just finished his shift at work.

…Yeah, this late at night.

"Hey…" He yawned. "What are you doing on the computer so late? It's going to be 5 before you know it."

"Just finishing up this stupid essay..." I drank some water from the bottle on my desk.

"How come you aren't drinking coffee?"

"If I have coffee at the time of night/morning, I'll be bouncing off the walls and won't crash for another hour or whatever." I had just finished typing the last of my work. "Yes!" Then I groaned at the fact that there was no paper in my printer and the papers usually across the room.

Before I moved a few inches, Sean went to grab the paper and put it in the printer for me. "Hurry up and print it. I know you're tired."

I nodded and proceeded with the printing. After it finished, I put it in my backpack and didn't bother zipping it back up.

Once that was done, I threw my lazy butt on the bed and wrapped myself in my blankets, drifting off into a deep sleep almost instantly.

**About 7:30 A.M.**

"…**And we're all doing fine and we're falling fast behind. I don't think we'll be the same again as we're losing our minds." **

My phone's ringtone was going off. I groaned as I picked it up.

"Hello…?" I was half asleep when I answered it.

"Hello. This is Soul Silver College. We are calling to inform you that there is no school today due to an electricity power outage in the school and area around it. Have a good day." The automated recorder person said.

"Cool story bro… needs more…." I was out again.

**30 Minutes Later…**

**Ding. Dong.**

"Go away…" I threw a pillow at the door. "I'm tired and want to sleep in a little longer before I have to go to school…"

The doorbell rang again.

"Grr…" I threw my blankets this time and marched to the door. "This better be good…"

I opened the door. "What do you-"I only saw 4 crates sitting there, all human-sized and formed like a Tetris-like block from how they were arranged. "Huh…? Is this some kinda prank or something?"

I started at them for a moment. "Well, I better do something about them before someone suspects something…" I dragged all of them inside with ease. Luckily for me, they all had handles attached to them.

Once all of them were inside the house, I checked all around them to see what it is, why they're here, and who sent them. After searching for a minute or two, I finally found something. "Aha!" I snatched the tag off one of the crates.

"Smashtastic…? Where have I heard the word 'Smash' before…? Besides in the dictionary and from The Hulk…" I looked at the back of the tag. It read:

"_Samus Aran (__サムス・アラン__Samusu Aran?) is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Metroid science fiction action game series by Nintendo._

_Introduced in the 1986 video game Metroid, Samus is an ex-Galactic Federation soldier turned bounty hunter, usually fitted with a powered armor suit with weapons that include beams and missiles. Throughout the series, she executes missions given to her by the Galactic Federation while hunting the antagonistic Space Pirates and their leader, Ridley, along with the energy-draining extraterrestrial parasites called Metroids. Samus has appeared in all Metroid video games and has also been featured in media outside of the series, including the comic book version of Captain N: The Game Master and the Super Smash Bros. series._

_She is well known as one of the earliest female protagonists in video game history and remains a popular character over a quarter-century after her first appearance."_

"Oh goody… "I looked at the tags on the other crates. One said 'Sonic the Hedgehog,' while another said 'Solid Snake' and the last one was 'Super Mario.' They all said similar things, but for their own background. "I've played enough Smash Bros. to know where this is going…"

Suddenly, one of the crates started rattling on its own and the first few seconds of "Encounter" from Metal Gear Solid began playing.

"Oh god… not now!" I stared at the crate.

The crate's lid was kicked open as it flew towards me. I fell back almost instantly as I saw a figure make his way over here. The figure grabbed my neck with one hand and had a silencer in another hand.

"Gah! What's your problem, man?"

"Who are you and how did I get here? You will give me answers…" The figure was Solid Snake.

"Let me go and I'll tell you all that I know…" I began panting from the sudden reaction.

He thought about it for a moment and let go and put his gun away. I got up and held my heart.

"Well you see…" I told him what had just happened within the last few minutes and pointed to the crates. "…You see those? You came out of one of them and I assume there are 2 other people and a Hedgehog in there… and that's all I know as of right now…"

"I don't any of this bull crap." He said in an upset voice.

"But I'm telling the truth!"

**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.**

Snake grabbed his transmitter.

"Snake. The boy's right. You did arrive in a crate along with a few others." A voice spoke out from the transmitter.

He growled. "Are you sure this boy is trust-worthy, Kernel?"

"I'm afraid we have no other option, Snake. Until we can find out what's really going on, you're going to have to stay with the boy."

"Fine. But I'm not babysitting him." He put the transmitter away.

"Hey! I know how to handle myself, thank-you-very-much!"

"Hmph. Whatever, kid."

…

**9:00 A.M.**

I stared at the clock. "…I need my sleep!"

"Heh, You don't know what sleep is until you're working in an environment that I live in."

"I'm a college student who lives on not even 2 hours of sleep and works on homework every day. I think I got the harder life."

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

We both heard footsteps. Coming from his room, Sean rubbed his eyes and walked to the portable refrigerator. "Dude… get some sleep."

"I wish I could but… things happened while you were asleep."

He drank some water. "Like what…?"

Out of nowhere, a huge blue beam just busted out of another crate and it came at Sean like if it were a Kamehameha Wave. The blast engulfed him and the entire area it was facing. He let out a battle cry.

**HYPER COMBO K.O.!**

…

Both mine and Snake's jaws fell to the ground as well as our arms.

"HOLY SHIP!" We both said in unison.

…

Today is going to be a long day… I can already foretell it.

Fudge my life…

…

* * *

**Happy… late Halloween guys! This is totally not what I wanted to upload on this day… Originally, I was going to post up my Parody of Black Butler… but I haven't had the time to even work on any story stuff…**

**Well, well, well. I'm still alive and having difficulties in school with my trigonometry grades. I won't discuss them here since I might look back at this thing and be all depressed and stuff. Anyways, how are you guys? It's been quite a long time since I posted anything as usual and my birthday's coming up within 2 Mondays from now. (Nov. 12****th**** to be exact.) I'm going to be 18 O.o;**

**Not much to say about my A/C, but I can tell you guys that this is only part one out of… idk how many parts yet. It might be 3 at most, because I wanna spread it out by times of days (Morning, Noon, Night.) so you can see what happens throughout that day. Not sure how I'm gonna do the Noon part yet, but I can imagine how I want to end this One-Shot.**

**I'll save the summary until the end of the One-Shot. There isn't much to talk about as of now. Plus, I need to finish my homework. I've had a long day and I don't wanna do anything else other than this and finishing up that.**

…

* * *

**Personal Note to Reviewer #25 (You know who you are.): Yay, you've won my 25****th**** reviewer spot, even though you're like one of the only peps who looks at my stuff D=. As you might/might not have guessed, I made this story… be influenced by what you write about with your stories, as in the whole Units concepts. (even if you didn't make the whole thing up yourself.) I wanted to follow as much of the 'expectations' that we've discussed a few months ago as much as possible. I don't plan on adding any other characters than the ones I've mentioned in the story. **

**One last thing, I chose those characters based on how I saw it:**

**Samus -**** Because that's your favorite character to use in brawl lol**

**Snake -**** Because why not? Snake's awesome in general lol. And didn't you always get him when you choose 'Random' other than Ganondorf? xD**

**Sonic - ****He's my 2****nd**** best character and he's one of your favorite characters, next to Knuckles. Yep, I still remember that. x)**

**Mario -**** I love Mario and I plan to have some interesting storyline stuff with him within the next few parts… You'll see what I mean when I make it happen.**

**And sorry for taking so long just for this one-shot thing to come out. It's not easy working on 4 different stories as well as homework and the usual routines I go through daily ^^; … Well, I hope you've enjoyed everything you've read so far and I'll finish the rest of the stuff as soon as I can. =O (Which will probably take me all the way until like, May of 2013? Lol =P It better not…)**

**I'll be seeing you guys around!**

* * *

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. nor the characters that belong from it.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

**Solid Snake belongs to Konami**

**Mario and Samus both belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Part 2: Change of Heart

Smash-tastic! Part 2

A light smoke filled the room. Snake stared at the orange bounty hunter. There appeared to be a giant hole in my kitchen; I could only stare at it with my jaw down.

"Dude! Not cool!" I pointed my finger at Samus. "You better clean this up!"

She remained silent and then put her canon down.

Snake rubbed his chin. Clearly, he had something up his sleeves. You can see it in his facial expression.

"Hey, Kid." I looked at him. "Where's your bathroom?"

"First door to your left in the hallway."

He proceeded over there without saying a word.

"You're welcome!"

…

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Victor." (I know, I forgot to mention the character's name back in the previous chapter, so this makes up for it, right?)

Samus pointed her canon at the hall.

". . . Uh, what are you doing?" She began charging it again. "NO! BAD SAMUS! THAT'S A NO NO!"

She turned around and pointed it at me.

"I mean, that's a yes yes…?"

…

* * *

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

"Kernel, there's a bounty hunter in the kid's house. His canon just blew a hole in the wall and killed his friend!"

"I am aware. And by the way, that bounty hunter is a 'She.'"

"A she? You mean to tell me that there's a woman hiding under that suit of armor?"

"Precisely. To top it off, that's no regular armor, Snake." Octacon's transmission interrupted the Kernel's. "That suit Samus is wearing is called the 'Power Suit.' It can be changed into different variations depending on what obstacles she's presented with, much like the many camouflage suits you wear."

"So she can change her suit to fit her fighting style?"

"Mhm. The one she's currently wearing is her standard suit, meaning she can't do many super-human feats."

"Got it."

"But because she can't do all these things right now doesn't make her defenseless. She can shoot missiles from her canon, drop bombs, and turn into a small rolling ball if she needs to make a quick get-away as well as her 'Screw Attack'."

"Her what attack?"

"Samus has an ability called the _'Screw Attack_' that has her jump into her ball form and send out a vicious shock surrounding her form for a brief 2-3 seconds. But there's a catch to it."

"Tell me more."

"She usually does it in the air while performing a double jump an extra jump or immediately off the ground to attack her enemies. In either scenario, she is usually left in her recovery state-"

"Meaning that's the best time to strike her down."

"Exactly! But it's your choice on how and when you wanna attack her."

"Understood. Snake, out!" The transmission ended.

* * *

Just as the call ended, the bathroom door busted opened and was obliterated by Samus's blast, barely missing Snake by an inch.

"Whoa. That was a close one" Snake dove foward and tackled the Bounty Hunter. Snake then went for his pistol, but Samus kicked him in the stomach and the kicked him off her before he could grab it.

Snake grunted and got back up, fists both up, ready for battle. Samus started charging her power beam.

"Hey! Stop this right now! You're gonna kill each other!" I stepped and put my hands out.

"Back off, kid!" Snake had his gun pointed towards my face.

I held my ground. I'll admit; I'm freaking out in the back of my mind... but I just can't stand here with two warriors trying to kill each other!

"Look- I'm not one with an arsenal of weaponry or some sort of spy that knows the battlefield like the back of his hand. But what you are doing is not right. There is one person who _was living,_ now dead because of this! I'm sure you both know what death looks like when it's not you dying… And don't forget where both of you, and them…" I pointed towards the remaining crates* "…are."

They stood there in silence for about a minute before dropping their restraints against each other.

"How do you suppose we get home then?"

"Usually…. I'd tell them to just walk out the door… but for you guys… this is gonna be difficult."

"I'm aware of that…" Snake whispered to himself.

"Just sit tight and let the internet do the work for us." I pulled the computer chair back and turned my monitor on (It was in sleep mode after Victor printed the papers in the previous chapter.)

"Internet? What is that? Some type of Metal Gear?"

I banged my head against the desk and pretended to pout…

"Let's just say it's something that can possibly find your way home and leave it at that."

"Whatever."

**Some time later…**

"Are you done yet?" Growled an angry Solid Snake.

"Oh be patient! Not my fault my computer lags."

Samus walked over to my computer station, pushed me off my chair, sat down on it, and continued to do my work.

"Hey! What the heck was that for—"She aimed her canon at me again while typed with the other hand. "…You can continue."

The space warrior stood up and suddenly started glowing, which filled the entire room. Snake shielded his eyes with his arms whereas I cover my face with my hands.

"Samus! What's going on?"

***Insert swoosh sfx here.***

**...**

After a moment of silence, the light show concluded and out came a young lady in a blue space suit. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her eyes met mine. I could not look away, even for a second… but this feeling inside… I found myself blushing. (Insert somewhat-romantic music here.)

"Nice butt."

The moment was then ruined by that comment by Snake. There was an awkward moment of silence between Snake and Zero Suit Samus. ZSS began to turn red in the face and slapped Snake so hard, it must have echoed around the apartments.

"I didn't give you permission to look, pervert." Yelled the Space Woman. Snake stayed quiet afterwards. Afterwards, she turned towards me and helped me up.

"T-thanks… I-I think…"

"Don't get the wrong impression, boy. I don't have any feelings for you."

My heart stopped beating for a second.

**K.O.!**

"Nooooooooooooo!" I collapsed to the ground in a cartoonish way and fainted.

She facepalmed. "Boys will always be boys…"

**Some more time later…**

"There. I found the location." Whispered the blonde lady.

"Where at?" Whispered back the Soldier.

"In this warehouse . This is where they're keeping 'us.'"

"Keeping us? Aren't we real? I feel human."

"That's what these people want us to believe. In other words, our bodies, personalities, and minds are being mass produced. What their purpose is, I'm not even sure."

I rubbed my eyes with one hand and found myself lying on the couch. I sat up but was restrained by something. "Wha…?" Then I saw it. My other hand was stuck to a rope that was held down by the couch leg. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Good, you're awake. Time for an interrogation . . . Snake walked over to me slowly with his pistol aiming at my head.

Suddenly one of the remaining two crates starts raddling.

"Samus! One of them is trying to open the crate! What do we do?"

"I'll handle this…" She pointed her gun at the crate. "Say goodnight…"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! Who is inside this random crate? Only Miracleheart can give an answer to this. (Well okay, if this fanfic gets reviews on the result, it could possibly change. But because this is a three-shot dedicated to her, I think it's best for her to give an answer.) So, MiracleHeart, I'm waiting…**

**Anyways, HOLY CRAP I HAVE NOT UPDATED LIKE, AT ALL THIS ENTIRE YEAR! WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE?! I got some explaining to do… Let me first start off by saying the following:**

**School was in my way as usual, except it was more of a pain because it was my Senior year and I couldn't lose track on anything that kept me from getting my diploma.**

**I've had a grad party a week after I had graduated, which had me clean up the entire house and hardly sleeping/had any time for myself to work on material such as the one you are reading.**

**I've had hardly any amazing ideas to put into this story. Believe it or not, 65% of this chapter's plot is CHANGED from what I had originally had to what it became. I'll explain what it was during the end of the next and possibly final chapter. (Assuming I remember/finish…)**

**I've been losing myself in so many thoughts that prevent me from doing something I like to spend some time on. I guess you can call it those chronicle mental breakdowns that happen to like every teenager and so on… except I'm a young adult as of when this chapter was posted. Doesn't take away the idea that I still experience it. I don't want to sound like an attention seeking person at all. I'm just being honest. It's just a phase… **_**I'll just keep telling myself that…**_

**I've been playing quite a few games to kill my boredom. It's working but it's also distracting me from this stuff. Sorry.**

**Finally, A week or 2 after my graduation party, I had bought myself a laptop finally (I've been wanting one since I was in freshmen year or sooner…) A day afterwards, I charged my phone in my cpu (Since I was using both for my own purposes) and somehow it messed my cpu up to where it will freeze upon the HP logo screen and my keyboard and mouse will not turn on. My cpu had the other fanfics I was working on, including this one. Luckily, I had a copy of it on my tablet (since I got a Word-like app on it) and got it on the laptop.**

**Also, if you are a fan/reader of my other 2 main fanfics, 'The Life of Kori' and 'Stolen Identity,' I will have an update for both of them as soon as I can… but it's not a normal update that you'd expect me to put up. It'd rather disappoint you if you happen to enjoy them… That's all I'm gonna say. :c**

**So… cya people in the next chapters and around on Fanfiction!**

**Ps: This chapter was actually in production since February… just so you know how long I've been away from working on it fully.**


End file.
